


Now Rest Beneath Night's Shadow

by AngelOfDeath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, WWII, WWII AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDeath/pseuds/AngelOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurse Sansa Stark is stationed at a hospital on the Western front during the Second World War. After being badly injured, Lieutenant Clegane is brought in for treatment under her care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April 15th, 1944

**Author's Note:** _I'm a bit of a History buff and one day I found myself inspired to write a WWII AU. This is currently a one-shot, but I'm thinking I may add a little more (a bit of an epilogue I suppose.) I know I'm kind of new to this stuff and I don't have a beta so it's probably not very good, but I hope you guys like it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :)_

* * *

**April 15th 1944**

Sansa walked through the empty white halls, humming softly to herself as she went. The winter was finally fading and the day was bright and warm, the shining sun melted the remaining snow and the birds chirped wildly as they flew through the clear sky. She noticed the room at the end of the hall was giving off no light, although the door was wide open.

"Margaery!" She called to the tall brunette who had just passed her.

"Hmm?" She hummed, turning to Sansa with a stunning smile.

"Didn't you open the curtains for all the patients?"

"I did. For all but Clegane. You know what he's like, Sansa. Nearly snapped my head off, the hard boiled old twit! I tell you Sansa, sometimes I just want to pop him in his big ugly-"

"MARGAERY!" Sansa cried, Horrified at her friend's rudeness.

"Sansa, love, are you getting the hots for him? Won't he love that!" Margaery laughed, watching Sansa's face turn redder and redder.

"Oh stop this." She huffed, turning to go and deal with Clegane.

"I hope nothing happens with you two alone in there, he really IS stuck on you, the poor old boy." Margaery teased.

Sansa refused to stop or turn back to her, knowing from past experience that the only way to escape this teasing was to walk away. Margaery and the other nurses did so every time Clegane's name came up.

The ladies had been shocked when he was brought in a month before, not only by his condition but by the fact that he was a Hun. Never before had a German been brought to them and at first the soldiers gave no explanation, not that they had much time to think it over as they rushed around in a mad dash to save the man's life.

It was a few days later that Margaery's brother Loras (whom all the women fawned over) popped in to visit her and informed them of the circumstances that brought the man to them.

Clegane was a man of the SS by will of the Lannisters. Tywin was a very high ranking Nazi and his grandson, Joffrey, was given a high rank within the Waffen SS thanks to money and his father's immense power and influence. The boy's mother insisted that his "Dog", as Loras said he was called by the family, be at his side at all times. Twyin conceded and gave him a spot close to Joffrey.

The exact events surrounding the incident that brought him to the hospital were sketchy, but it seemed that Clegane was tired of the Lannisters and the Nazi's and wanted out. He left during the night, his disappearance unnoticed for a time as Dresden was brutally bombed by allied forces, but when the Lannister's discovered he was gone they sent the biggest and most brutal of their men after him.

Just as Clegane neared the Allied camp he was intercepted by three of those men. Being as large and skilled as he was, Clegane stood his ground well against them, taking down two of the men rather quickly. But the third was a monstrous man, one of the few to be found who were bigger than Clegane himself, and that one he could not beat.

A fire was burning in the field and after beating him to near unconsciousness the brute dragged Clegane to it, shoving his face into the fire and laughing as he watched the man's skin melt. It was at this time that they were spotted and the British soldiers shot him down.

When they found Clegane he was whimpering pathetically, his face a gruesome sight to behold but he was alive.

Sansa sighed as she thought of the horrible pain he experienced not only in that moment, but every day since. Other than the pain killers there was truly little they could do. And even that was a problem as they were running dangerously low on supplies.

It was true what Margaery said about Clegane being different with Sansa. She theorized that it may be because she was there when he first awoke. She was changing his bandages at the time and for a moment had her back to him, but was startled by a sudden choked sound behind her.

He had looked up at her with tears in his eyes and wetness on his face and reached out, almost delicately, to take one of her soft red ringlets in his hand. He believed that she was an angel, come to take him from this earth and begged her to end his suffering. Sansa found herself breaking into tears as she looked upon the man's face, this man who she knew to be tough and brutal but who in this moment was reduced to a level of painful fragility. Reaching out to cup his good cheek in her hand she sang a hymn to him in German in a desperate attempt to calm him and felt a wave of relief when her voice sent him to sleep.

"Lot of commotion today."

Sansa jumped in surprise at the voice behind her and turned to find Clegane standing at the side of his bed.

"Leuitenant Clegane! You startled me."

"Scared of the burned man, girl?" He growled

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Sansa ignored his comment, feeling too tired to have this conversation yet again.

"And I'm -not- a leuitentant." Clegane grunted, but allowed her to help him into bed.

"Do you get your jolly's from arguing with me, sir?"

His face twisted into a grin and he fought a wince at the pain of it.

"Might be I do, girl."

Sansa sighed and set down the tray she held. She didn't need to tell him that she was about to change his gauze, he was well aware of what was to happen, as had become their established routine. None of the other girls had it in them to do it, and after the night he awoke, Sansa found that she didn't really mind. She was becoming somehow comfortable with him.

"How does it look?" He rasped as she pulled back the last layer.

Sansa idly wondered if his voice had always been like this, so deep and rough and rasping, or if the fire had damaged his vocal cords.

"It looks...well."

"Well?" He barked a laugh. "Speak the truth, girl. It is disgusting."

Sansa took a step back and stared at him for a long moment.

"No, It's not so bad." She stated finally.

His face changed suddenly and he watched her intently as she gather her things up, with every moment that passed Sansa felt the heaviness on her chest grow and her face turn a deeper red. The air between them had changed suddenly to something that she could not describe and she felt as if she could not breathe.

"I...I will see you tomorrow Mister Clegane." She said quickly, feeling his eyes on her back as she left.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note** : _I just wanted to mention that the title of the German Hymn that Sansa sings translates to "Now Rest Beneath Night's Shadow"_

****Edit**** As some of you may notice, I have changed the formatting of the story. What was once a one-shot has become much more (I can't seem to stop writing and adding more to this) so I'll be posting it as a series of vignettes. I've cut the original story into chapters accordingly. As of now (March 24th) I hope to have new chapters up in the next couple of days. (I have written them slightly out of order and am trying to fill in the blanks.)


	2. June 26th, 1944

**June 26th, 1944**

Sansa froze on the spot when she entered the bright room and found the bed made up neatly with crisp white sheets. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as her eyes darted around the room for some sign of him.

"Looking for me, Little Bird?" A voice rasped from behind her.

Sansa found herself heaving a sigh of relief before turning to him, only to have the breath knocked from her again on sight of him.

Sandor stood before her in civilian clothes, brown slacks with a white button up shirt and a dark suede jacket.

"You…What are you…"

"I'm all better now girl. Well, as good as I'll get. No need to stay and bother you more."

"What will you do?" She asked, swallowing hard.

He sighed, leaning against the frame of the door.

"I'll be working with the British Army. They need information and I have it."

"And after that?"

"Such a curious little bird." He chuckled, although his face quickly became serious again. "I don't rightly know. I can't go home."

Sansa didn't know what to say, nor why she wanted to know so badly.

"I hope…I hope everything goes well for you." She offered weakly.

"Spouting your useless courtesies again, girl?" He growled, though there was no real anger behind it.

A soldier poked his head into the room.

"Truck's leaving, Clegane. Hurry it up."

Sandor nodded sharply and waited for the man to leave before turning back to her.

They stood staring at each other in silence for a moment, during which Sansa desperately searched her mind for the right words to say.

Without thinking she found herself moving towards him, stopping so close she could feel the heat of his body. She tilted her head up to look at his face and found him looking utterly confused.

Sansa smiled softly and raised her hand to cup his burned cheek, suddenly recalling the night he had woken in a panic and she cupped his good cheek in her hand as she sung to him. It seemed a lovely thing to end their time together as it began, albeit more intimately, and so she began to sing.

_Nun ruhen alle Wälder,_     
_Vieh, Menschen, Städt' und Felder,  _   
_Es schläft die ganze Welt;  _   
_Ihr aber, meine Sinnen,  _   
_Auf, auf, ihr sollt beginnen,  _   
_ Was eurem Schöpfer wohlgefällt! _

_Wo bist, du, Sonne, blieben?  _   
_Die Nacht hat dich vertrieben,  _   
_Die Nacht, des Tages Feind.  _   
_Fahr hin! Ein' andre Sonne,  _   
_Mein Jesus, meine Wonne,  _   
_ Gar hell in meinem Herzen scheint. _

_Der Tag ist nun vergangen,  _   
_Die güldnen Sternlein prangen  _   
_Am blauen Himmelssaal;  _   
_So, so werd' ich auch stehen,  _   
_Wenn mich wird heissen gehen  _   
_ Mein Gott aus diesem Jammertal. _

_Der Leib eilt nun zur Ruhe,  _   
_Legt ab das Kleid und Schuhe,  _   
_Das Bild der Sterblichkeit;  _   
_Die zieh' ich aus, dagegen  _   
_Wird Christus mir anlegen  _   
_ Den Rock der Ehr' und Herrlichkeit. _

_Breit aus die Flügel beide,  _  
 _O Jesu, meine Freude ,_   
 _Und nimm dein Küchlein ein!  _  
 _Will Satan mich verschlingen,  _  
 _So lass die Englein singen:  _  
 _Dies Kind soll unverletzet sein!_

_Auch euch, ihr mein Lieben,  _   
_Soll heute nicht betrüben  _   
_Kein Unfall nich Gefahr.  _   
_Gott lass' euch ruhig schlafen,  _   
_Stell' euch die güldnen Waffen  _   
_ Ums Bett und seiner Helden Schar. _

As she finished the song, Sansa raised herself up and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Lowering herself back down she met his eyes again, pretending she had not felt the wetness on her fingers of tasted the saltiness on her tongue.

"Good-Bye, Sandor."

"Good-bye, Little Bird."

 


	3. August 13th, 1949

**August 13th 1949, Paris, France.**

Sansa sat at a one of the many tables situated outside her favorite café, daintily eating her lemon tart and sipping a cup of coffee.

Her eyes scanned the crowd of people that swarmed the streets. Watching throngs of people going about their daily lives had quickly become one of Sansa's most beloved pastimes. She found herself there more often than not, eating her very favorite lemon tart and enjoying the daily activities and (though she loath to admit it) sometimes their misfortune as well.

Sansa started and did a double take when she noticed a figure that towered above most others, he had more breathing room than most as people cowered away from him, leading her to believe that more than height was involved.

_It couldn't be._

She stared after him blankly for a moment before realizing how rapidly he was distancing himself from her. Some instinct that she could not understand had her grabbing her purse and shawl and hurrying through the crowd in his direction. It wasn't until she came close enough that she could call his name to get his attention that the thought occurred to her.

_What do I do now?_

She could not simply walk up to him and say hello. What would she say? Maybe he didn't remember her at all, maybe he would hate to see her and have unpleasant memories rehashed. But maybe, just maybe he did want to see her. Maybe he had the strange odd pull to her that she was experiencing to him.

Making up her mind she darted up a side street that led to a narrow ally way. By the time he forced his way through the crowd she could be ahead of him.

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief (through huffs of breath) when she saw him coming towards her. She worked rapidly to fix herself up, hoping that her make-up had not smudged, and willed her breathing to slow.

He was no more than four feet away when he spotted her. Their eyes locked and for a moment they stood unmoving, staring at one another. It was when Sansa smiled shyly at him that he broke their gaze and made his way towards her.

"Mr. Clegane." She smiled up at him.

"We were on first name terms last time I saw you, Little Bird." He grumbled softly.

Sansa could not resist the laugh that bubbled up her throat, but forced herself to stop at the confused and almost wounded look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I just…It's been so long and…I've missed that. My gruff old dog." The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them and her face was ablaze in an instant.

A new surprise dawned on his face now, along with a gentler look.

" _Your_ gruff old dog, eh?" He questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Well…You do call me 'Little Bird' and…well…I thought…I.." She stuttered

Sandor barked a laugh and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Sansa. It's alright."

Her eyes became wide.

"That's the first time you've said my name…Sandor." She breathed.

They stood for a moment, just looking at each other. His hand was still on her shoulder and she found herself enjoying the gentle warmth of it.

Sandor cleared his throat, breaking the reverie.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I just moved here. And you?"

"I've lived here for six months no-"

The crowd surged behind Sansa, shoving her forward violently. Sandor caught her quickly by her forearms.

"You alright, Little Bird?" He asked, his thumbs drawing circles along the insides of her arms.

Sansa shivered at the touch and nodded weakly.

"We should get out of the street. Damn people would trample anyone if they fell." He warily eyed the people around them

"I know a little café…"


	4. September 2nd, 1953

**September 2 nd1953 Linlithgow, Scotland. **

Sansa stretched, straightening her body from the tips of her fingers to her toes, enjoying the sweet release of tension from her muscles for a moment before curling back into herself, cuddling against the large form behind her and clutching his arm to her chest.

Sandor yawned, puffing a breath of air onto her neck, sending a shiver through her body. He chuckled and clutched her tighter, bringing his lips down to her neck and nibbling at her flesh. Sansa sighed and lay still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his lips and the delicious jolts that coursed through her body.

Gathering her strength, she rolled over to face him and grabbed his face in her hands. She could just barely see him in the early morning haze that was just beginning to stream in through the window. Her lips curled into a smile as she recognized the lust sparkling in his eyes and tugged his face down to hers.

Sandor pulled her flush against him as he drove his tongue into her mouth, she gasped at the feeling of him hard against her stomach and wriggled against him, drawing a growl from his throat. Sansa kissed along his burned cheek to his neck, nipping and licking at his skin impatiently as Sandor slowly slid his hand underneath her nightdress-

“MUMMY!”

Sansa jumped and rolled over so violently she would have fallen from the bed had Sandor’s quick hands not grabbed her first.

“Ned..” Sansa sighed, looking at the small wide eyed boy standing in their doorway.

“Hungry.” He said simply, blinking up at her with his big grey eyes.

“I’ll be up in just a minute my love.” She said softly, smiling as he bounded off to play with his toys.

“I’m hungry too.” Sandor grumbled playfully from behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and returning his attentions to her neck.

“You’re hungry for something very different.” Sansa giggled.

For a blissful moment she allowed herself to become lost in the feeling of him before reluctantly forcing herself to pull away.

“I should get to breakfast.” She sighed, sliding out of the bed.

Sandor threw himself back into the soft pillows with a frustrated grunt.

“And you’ll need to get ready for work soon.” She added while drawing her house coat around her. “Did I mention that Mya offered to watch Ned for the night?”

Sandor perked at these words, sitting up in the bed with a look in his eyes so similar to Ned’s that she had to force herself not to laugh.

“Tonight? I’ll make sure to be home early.” He grinned.

“Do you usually try to stay away? Who knew coming home to your wife and son was something to put off.” She teased.

“Of course not, Little Bird.” He replied seriously “I love coming home to you both.”

“Good.” She smiled, perching herself on the edge of the bed. “Then you’ll be happy to have one more there to greet you.”

Sandor cocked his head to the side, reminding her of the hound he had been compared to so many years ago.

“What?” His eyes widened suddenly “Little Bird…are you..?”

Sansa nodded wordlessly, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

She squealed as Sandor dragged her to him, peppering her face with kisses and clutching her to his chest.

“Maybe we’ll get a girl this time.” She breathed.

“I don’t care.” He replied, gazing down at her face. “It’ll be yours and mine and that’s all that matters.”

Sansa’s heart lurched and she pressed her lips to his once again

“MUMMY!”

Sansa broke into giggles, pressing her face into his chest for a moment.

“I’m sorry my love, I have been summoned.” She grinned, pulling away from him and heading to the door.

Sandor stared after her with a grin, the burned side of his mouth twitching with the action. Sansa had long since stopped noticing his burns, when she looked at them she saw nothing but a sign of the strength inside of him, without which she would not have her husband or her family.

“We can continue this tonight. You’ll remember where we left off won’t you?” Sansa asked, eyes gleaming as she left the room.

“All bloody day.” She heard him mutter from behind the door.

**Authors Note:** _First I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot to me and has inspired me greatly! Secondly, I wanted to explain my choice of location. I really wanted to have them live in Scotland, and I couldn’t imagine a more perfect place than Linlithgow, a town which features a big black dog, tied to an oak tree on an island as its coat of arms. (Quiet Isle anyone? Heh)_

_P.S. I'm not entirely happy with this, but I hope you guys will enjoy it._


End file.
